


Choke

by seeyouin-Asgard (Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Misuse of the Force, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures/pseuds/seeyouin-Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Only one person would have the audacity to enter his quarters without permission.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ren.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kylo – fucking – Ren.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What does he want at this hour?</em>
</p>
<p>Kylo has difficulty articulating his needs. General Hux is more than willing to assist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke

**Author's Note:**

> Still trash...

It was late, past retiring hours but really not late enough to sleep. Hux feels he rarely sleeps nowadays, always too much on his mind. Getting the weapon operational, stopping the Stormtroopers from rebelling, cleaning up after Ren’s temper tantrums… The list goes on. 

But his mind stays on Ren, his temples throb as the pressure in his head builds. With his elbows on the table he uses the first two fingers of each hand to massage his head. The tension loosens only a little before he jerks to attention when the intercom at his door beeps. Before he has time to stand from his desk, the door to his private quarters opens. Only one person would have the audacity to enter without permission.

_Ren_.

Kylo – fucking – Ren.

_What does he want at this hour?_

Booted feet echo against the cold metal of the floor and come to an abrupt stop in the entrance to the bedroom. Hux turns his head, unsurprised to see the spectre dressed all in black. He can sense immediately that something is different, strange. The knight is before him without the protection of his helmet. 

Oh how hates that damned helmet! He hates having to guess what Ren is thinking when he could easily have him sussed given the chance to see his facial expressions regularly. Although tonight, its absence isn't making him any easier to read and he still can't determine the reason for his presence. 

Swivelling his chair away from the desk to face him, Hux relaxes against the backrest, an ankle drawn up to rest on his knee nonchalantly. He says nothing, daring Kylo to speak first. The silence stretches into an almost awkward staring match. Hux would have put a stop to this stupidity sooner had it not been for Kylo’s face. Well, not his face, that's as stoic as ever, but his _eyes_. Never has he seen such emotion from the Knight before.

_Now_ it's clear why he finds Kylo in his quarters in the middle of the night. His blown pupils fail to hide the lust, the want, and Hux would stretch to need. It's been far too long since they last gave into each other’s pleasure, since even before they were assigned to Starkiller.

They had been but boys. Kylo newly recruited and yearning for comfort and Hux, who had seen nothing but Stormtroopers and old men for years. They fell together immediately, but just as quickly were separated — Kylo to his training and Hux to a command ships.

Both were men now and everything has changed; a lifetime has passed. Both have seen and done terrible things. One does not reach such high ranks within the First Order without doing so. And as easy as it was for them before, it's now dark and unyielding.

 

Kylo watches astutely as the General stands from his chair. Maybe he'd made a mistake coming here after all, without his helmet no less. Though seeing Hux with that fire in his eyes quells some of the doubt. But as Hux steps forward, his stomach tightens, knotting in sudden, unexpected panic. Thoroughly unprepared to accept what he wants and what Hux is obviously willing to give, he stretches an arm out to stop him. To punish him for being so responsive when Kylo struggles to articulate, or even understand, his need. 

The Force rumbles within him and reaches across the room, coiling around Hux’s neck, gently beginning to squeeze. Kylo stares in wonder as the General’s eyes flutter, a breathy moan bullying past his lips as the pressure on his windpipe gradually increases. Hux’s hands are scratching at his neck, a subconscious attempt to free himself, but he continues to pant and whimper. His growing need is becoming more and more obvious, cock straining against the restrictive material of his uniform.

Suddenly it's not enough. It's one thing to use the Force — as a part of him as it is, it still feels impersonal. Disconnected. His long legs stride across the General’s chambers. A leather clad hand closes around the pale neck, long fingers spread wide and strong. Hux grips Kylo's wrist pulling gently, pleading, until his hold loosens enough so he doesn't pass out this instant. He’s enjoying it far too much for it too end too soon.

Kylo’s deep breaths are hot on the other's lips, mingling with whatever air Hux has been able to suck into his lungs. He's tinged a delicious red, the colour staining his flawless pale skin. Pushing him back against the edge of the table, Kylo slips his thigh between the General’s. He growls, tightening his grip on his neck once more as Hux ruts against him like a bitch in heat.

 

Hux decides — in the back of his mind — that he should feel ashamed, humping Ren's leg as he is. Though he forgives himself some because it's the only contact he's afforded. Other than the chokehold still prominent around his neck.

He's beginning to feel light headed, so when Kylo tilts his head forward in a bid to keep up the threatening act, Hux leaps at the opportunity. His lips collide with the slightly taller man’s, all hard and soft at the same time. Though his lips are tight, Hux persists against the battle raging within the Knight until he relents.

Now dominating the kiss, Kylo’s hand goes lax, sliding around Hux's body to pull him flush against his strong chest. Hux is giddy as he unlocks their lips to breathe as much oxygen as he can take, despite the burning ache as his lungs expand.

Kylo weaves his fingers into Hux's short red hair, the sharp, startling pull makes his eyes roll back into his skull. He's delirious when Ren bites into his already bruised neck. He can feel his pulse point oscillating under those sharp teeth.

“Kylo,” Hux cries, hands scrabbling to gain purchase on Ren's shoulders to hold himself up. He fails miserably and slips solely into Kylo's arms.

The next thing Hux realises is being tossed onto the poor excuse of a bed provided by the Order. The mattress is thin and the base is made of yet more metal — being a General doesn't equal better living conditions. Not here. He does however, have more space and privacy, perfect for being stripped of his uniform by the Order’s truest weapon.

 

With quivering fingers, Kylo finally divests Hux of his clothing, leaving him bare beneath him. His feverish skin pimples in the cool air and Kylo rips his gloves off to touch, he climbs on top of him to feel the rippling muscles shifting in search of more contact.

Unlike before, all that time ago — when Ben was lingering and all Hux wanted was to dominate him in a way he couldn't his superiors — roles have been reversed in a way in which he had neither expected nor thought he even wanted. But to have the General so receptive to his power ignites a spark deep within him. Hux is usually uptight and professional... and _infuriating_. This unfamiliar side of him…

He (thinks) he likes it.

 

With an eager gaze and zealous touches, Hux tries his best to regain some sort of leverage, at least some of his self-respect. Hux wants to laugh at the ridiculous situation. He could cry at how pathetically needy he has become — and just how out of his depth he really is.

This is exactly how it _wasn't_ all those years ago. He used to have such control over Ren, well Ben at that time. A sharp command in passing between assignments was all that was needed to have the once-Jedi bent over one surface or another. Hux remembers fondly the thrill of fucking in an abandoned training room or control centre. He didn’t want to get caught, but it did wonders for his superiority-complex.

Maybe that’s why he accepted this new situation so readily. The buzz of control has made him weary, constant and uncompromising. Kylo is breaking the rut he’s been stuck in.

He (thinks) he likes it.

 

Throwing caution to the wind, Kylo finally begins to remove his own uniform, much to Hux’s delight. From crowding over him, the Knight sits back on his haunches still straddling Hux’s thighs. Once he’s removed his belt, he slaps Hux’s hand away, preventing him from touching himself. Kylo Ren will be the only one in control of the General’s body and his pleasure.

He next unclips and slips his long black robe from his shoulders and to the floor. Hux’s breath hitches ever so slightly and his pupils dilate more than humanly possible. Kylo swings himself off of the bed to stand beside it. Appeasing Hux’s needy whines, he abuses the Force to dance varying degrees of pressure over the most sensitive parts of his body, distracting him as he removes the remainder of his clothes.

 

Hux blinks once, twice; his eyes must be deceiving him. When did Kylo become so absolutely breath-taking? He had always found him attractive, despite his less than conventional looks. He’s grown into his body now, before he was all long limbs and even leaner muscles that made him awkward. Pale skin is flawed, scars litter his arms and chest with a poorly healed burn running down the outside of his right thigh. What did they do to him during his training?

Quickly darting away from his leg — well, the mark on his thigh because his legs are long and divine — he lets his gaze linger over the rest of him. His pectorals are well defined and lightly dusted with dark hair around his pert nipples. He follows the hair leading from his navel to the thicker patch nestled around his cock. His thick, semi-erect cock leaves his mouth watering and almost falling out of bed to worship it on his knees. As he makes to move, the familiar squeeze around his throat returns and forces him onto his back.

Now this he does like.

 

The way that Hux is looking at him returns that surge of anxiety to the pit of his stomach. He saw his eyes linger on his leg, the mangled mess to the right. It was his own fault, his own reckless stupidity. He went too far when wrecking a training room and sliced his leg in the process. He didn't — couldn’t — go to the medical bay, his actions and stability would be questioned, scolded like a child. There was no way he would give anyone the satisfaction.

How can Hux look at him like he's the most attractive being in the galaxy? The scars and the burns and the bruises make him hard to look at, in the mirror at least. He loses focus and his hold on the General slips. Before he knows it, Hux is on his knees devouring his cock. He uses the shoulders below him to hold himself up as his knees buckle. Hux’s expert mouth works along his length frantically, like he can’t get enough. One hand winds into his hair, slowing him considerably. His tangled fingers angle Hux’s head back to slip his cock deeper into the wet heat.

“Hmm, well at least I know how to silence you now,” Kylo drawls, his hand petting his hair prettily. “Maybe the next time you run your mouth, I’ll force you to your knees in front of everyone so they all know. All of your subordinates will queue for your service, General.”

Hux whines, trying to pull back to speak. Kylo allows it.

“No,” he splutters, “Just you.”

_Just him_.

The words sink in slowly. He is silent and his stare passive. What does the General mean by that? His mind fogs with a multitude of emotions. Getting no immediate reaction, Hux tentatively draws his cock back into his mouth and suckles the head. Kylo is suddenly angry. Using his strength, he hoists Hux from the floor to his feet in one swift movement with a single hand around his throat.

“Then I hope, for your sake, you satisfy my needs this night.”

 

For the second time, Hux is thrown to the bed. This time he lands on his back, winded by the force of his landing. With a shuddering breath, he closes his eyes and rubs his neck for a brief reprieve. He thinks of Kylo’s words, his _threat_? He doesn’t need to be a dick, he already has Hux at his mercy. The scrape of metal on metal confuses and faintly alarms him into reopening his eyes to see what Ren has in store for him next.

 

Instead of joining him on his bed, Kylo pulls up a chair and takes a seat; it faces the bed but is far enough away for a purely spectating role. His legs spread wide, leaning back with his body on show — since Hux seems to enjoy him so. The General does indeed, licking his lips in anticipation as his shifts around the bed to get the best view.

Kylo's voice is hoarse and he nods towards the body on the bed, demanding, “Prepare yourself.”

 

A shiver runs through his body in anticipation. _Finally_. Kylo seems to be intent on mastering the art of delayed gratification, or he’s punishing himself for something. _That_ he doesn’t like. He can sit there as expressionless as ever, but he’s going to make Ren wish he was the one touching him.

Avoiding being too overtly sexual — somehow he senses that would be a tad disastrous — he gently tips onto his side, making sure his cock is fully on display. He reaches over the edge of the bed to retrieve his lubricant from under the mattress. Kylo’s right eyebrow twitches, arching up when he sees the half empty bottle.

Still on his back, Hux twists himself in such a way to work an arm underneath him. He ensures that the voyeur can see as he slips one slicked finger into himself, a second following quickly.

Hux lets a strangled whine escape, rocking against his fingers in search of that one place that makes the discomfort worth it. Insufficient, a third finger hits the spot and he cries out. Trying to keep his eyes open, he can see Kylo's own fingers twitching against his thighs. He's watching intently, but he doesn't move to join him.

Once Hux is happy he's stretched sufficiently, he climbs off the bed, making sure to wipe his hands on the sheet. Kylo sends a silent warning through a heated stare. He ignores it and walks the short distance until he's straddling Kylo's thighs.

He runs his fingers through Kylo's hair, looking down into his eyes. They stare for a beat, then their lips come together naturally.

With his own hands securely tangled in Kylo’s long hair, a hand rests at the base of his neck. The other strokes down his back, over the curve of his spine and buttocks until fingers slip inside him. Sinking further onto them, he gasps against Kylo's lips, but doesn't stop kissing him.

He never wants to stop kissing him.

 

Once he is also satisfied that Hux is prepared enough, Kylo removes his fingers and lifts Hux with him as he stands. The quiet yelp is muffled by his lips, and Hux wraps his legs around him. It's the first time he places, rather than chucks him, on the bed. Standing at the end of the bed, he towers over the General.

Pale limbs glow against the dark sheets, spread to invite him in. Kylo places a knee on the mattress, leaning over him partially to reach the lubricant, partially to taste those addictive lips once more. He pulls away to stand tall, eyes chasing over Hux’s body in admiration. Slender but toned, strong in a way that his build barely alludes to. His structured uniform helps some towards the presence he commands.

He continues to watch Hux’s heavy breathing, how his muscles twitch in anticipation. Slicking himself with the lubricant, he takes note of the pre-come pooling on Hux’s stomach from where his cock is curved. Hooking his arms under the other’s knees, Kylo pulls him to the edge of the bed, thrusting into the pliant body beneath him. With no patience or restraint left, he gives no time before fucking in earnest.

 

Searching for something to hold onto, Hux resorts to gripping onto the sheets above his head. Kylo sets a gruelling pace, he can only lie there and take what he gives. And he takes it all. He wills himself to watch the being, the sweat forming on his skin, his furrowed brow and clenched teeth. Focused in a way Hux only sees when he connects with the Force.

After a particularly sharp thrust, Kylo hits his prostrate directly, he loses focus, vision distorting as his eyes roll back. Tears escape and he can only wish for a death as sweet as this feeling. He barely registers Kylo pushing his legs towards his chest, folding him in half. The pounding continues, but now he can cling to the Knight as if his life depends on it.

In this moment, he feels as if it does.

The rhythm becomes chaotic, careless and Hux can predict the end. Kylo bites at his neck harder, and he pulls him ever closer. Somehow — Hux was doubting he would — Kylo remembers his weeping cock trapped between their bodies. With the constant assault on his prostrate and the tugging on his cock, Hux comes almost immediately.

 

Kylo chokes. His hips stutter as the muscles around his cock clench. Hux cries and whimpers and digs his nails into Kylo’s shoulder; he can feel the blood already seeping from the tiny wounds. In retaliation he bites at Hux’s neck, his teeth sinking deep. The tug on his hair has Kylo tumbling over the edge, burying himself inside Hux, painting his insides with his come.

His arms shake, collapsing on top of Hux. It’s awkward as his long legs hang off the end of the bed. Hux cradles his head with his arms and they simply breathe. Kylo can hear a slight crackle in Hux’s chest, his lungs struggling under his weight and the abuse they suffered earlier. He summons the energy to slip his cock free, rolling onto his back.

 

Side by side, they stare up at the ceiling. Not each other. Their limbs are tangled and half off the bed, covered in each other’s bodily fluids. Hux is the first to move. Sitting up, he takes Kylo’s hand and pulls him higher up the bed. He nestles under the duvet and into the pillows, Kylo joining him uneasily despite feeling completely sated. They return to laying on their backs with only their arms touching. They act — _Kylo acts_ — as if nothing has happened.

Hux sighs upon seeing the now pensive look on Kylo’s face. Fed up with the silent restlessness, all he wants is to cuddle and pass out. He twists to face the Knight, a gentle smirk pulling at his lips, already knowing the answer, “Satisfactory?”

All he receives is a cautionary glance, but at least he gets a verbal response, “Perhaps I won’t parade your skills in front of the Order after all.”

As if Hux would have ever allowed that to happen, even if the thought does make his pulse spike. Instead he sidles up to Kylo, using his chest as a pillow. With his ear pressed against him, the heartbeat echoes his own.

It takes a moment, but Kylo finally relaxes, arms finding their way around Hux to embrace him closely. He lets his eyes close, but Kylo suddenly wants to _talk_.

“Hux, your neck, I'm—” He begins and Hux exhales deeply to interrupt.

“Don't mention it.”

Still unconvinced, Kylo pushes, “But the bruising?”

Hux lifts his head to stare incredulously, “Will give Phasma something to snicker at, the others wouldn't dare gossip.”

“Snoke?”

“Will have sensed the misuse of the Force and will hardly care you giving into your vices.” Hux thinks about smothering him with a pillow. “Honestly, Ren, a good fuck and you've lost the ability to think. Now I know what needs to be done to turn you into a babbling moron.”

“I resent that,” Ren huffs, hating the cursory mocking.

He ignores the fluttering in his stomach as Hux settles against him again. Just as he thinks he hears Hux’s breath evening out into unconsciousness, a hand pats his ribs, “Of course you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Second Kylux fic, separate from the first, though a sequel for that is coming.  
> Drop me a comment, I love hearing from you!
> 
> seeyouin-Asgard.tumblr.com


End file.
